


螳螂之吻

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Attempted Murder, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marriage of Convenience, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Violence, Wedding Night
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Male Character(s), Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Kudos: 3





	螳螂之吻

你若是来听我的悔罪书，那你可来错了地方。在法庭上也许我会流下一两滴眼泪，以为自己换来一两年的宽赦，但此处早已不是法庭，我也早早成了鬼魂，没有什么再能使我流泪——死了的人是不能再死一次的。不过我的确有故事要讲，关于我和我可恶的老婆，如果你愿意听，那就请坐下吧。  
我第一次见到佩姬的时候，已经知道她是教父心爱的养女。教父自己也有儿女，但他爱佩姬甚至超过爱他自己的女儿。在一次与另一个家族的火并之后他到那家人的地盘上去谈判，在街边看到了这个女孩，瘦瘦的，白白的，乌黑的卷发，翠绿的眼睛，浑身脏兮兮。她显然，是这家人地盘上众多贫苦孤女中的一个，可能未到成年时就会跟其他女孩一起到闪着红灯的小巷深处去做皮肉生意，每晚抽着烟画着浓艳的妆上街去。但那天她拉了教父的衣角，教父，教父，威震四方的格兰特老大——他只是低下头看了一眼，他那颗被太多鲜血浸润得变了形的心就搏动了，女孩成了教父的养女，成了锦衣玉食的佩姬小姐，不再是纽约街头的小乞丐，未来的卖淫女。  
我第一次见到佩姬时我的心也搏动了，以一种前所未有的方式。  
她站在树荫底下，太阳在她苍白得泛青的脸上投下斑驳的光点。她侧着脸，在跟那个金发女伴讲话。她正笑着，眼神滑向我，她发觉我也在看着她，就低下头去，摆出一副很不好意思的模样。  
邦佐引我去和她认识，原来这就是佩姬小姐，令人惊讶地，她身上丝毫没有沾染上她身后笼罩着的大块阴霾。她如此宁静地、宁静地站着，笑着。  
我与她订婚的时候教父气极了，但他依然给了我们他的祝福，他看进佩姬的眼睛，说：“这是，你自己的选择，你不可以后悔，我也不会再帮助你。”  
佩姬也看着她的养父，她看着他，说：“绝不后悔。”  
婚礼是西西里式的。我的妻子从长岛大宅的深处走出来，婚纱上阳光的金黄逐渐取代了阴影的晦暗，形成了一道流动的分界线。她的伴娘就是我们第一次见面时候同她一起的金发姑娘。花童们在席间跑来跑去，嘴里唱着些意大利歌谣。在阳光的强烈照射下变得面目不清的人们在笑，露出森森的白牙。  
所有人都很高兴，至少他们看起来很高兴——没有人会在教父至爱的养女的婚礼上满面愁容。至于我——我最为高兴，而我，我是打从心底地高兴，我的朋友！我的妻子可是教父至爱的女儿啊！我可以想见，我将来也将成为教父最好的女婿。我的妻子依在我身边，我伸出手去搂住她，她就依得更近了，肩部层层的蕾丝堆叠起来摩擦着我的西服。  
等到了婚房里我就迫不及待地撕开了那件婚纱。佩姬欲盖弥彰地小声尖叫，却任凭自己白色的骨肉从那厚实累赘的蕾丝果壳里被剥离出来。她小声地责备我的粗鲁，我并没有在意。我只是把自己的阴茎插进她的身体，她的阴道。她因为被插入的痛苦抓住了我的背，但是很快又开始适应我的动作，随着我的动作开始前后地自己摆动自己的屁股。她很瘦，屁股上也没有多少肉，那身体几乎是一个未成熟的少女的身体！射了一次之后她又把自己的阴道对着我，淫水和精液一起流出来，她把自己的手伸进去捣弄，黑色的头发晃来晃去，我很快又硬了，从后面粗暴地插进去。大开大合间她撞到了床头，发出吃痛的呻吟。我们的蜜月大概就这样过去，她总是要个没完，满心美好幻想的我也乐得满足她。  
佩姬的肚子因为无节制的无套性爱和内射开始大起来的时候，我还没有收到我预料中的，来自我妻子家族的橄榄枝。他们给我分配了些小工作，像给开门的哈巴狗一根肉骨头，他们想让我滚蛋，想让我老老实实去继续搞大我老婆的肚子——我呸！  
我去找了琼斯，去找了邦佐，去找了许多人，没有人给我一个好的答案，他们所有人都在推脱责任，他们看我的方式好像我只是一个陌生人，而不是他们姐妹的丈夫。  
我从琼斯的地方里出来，他住的是上西区的高档公寓。他交叉着双手，翘着一条腿，叫我一起和他坐在沙发上，又让女人端了茶来。  
我说：“我不喝茶。”  
他看着我。“喝一杯吧，”他说，“这是刚刚从斯里兰卡带来的。”  
我喝了他的茶。  
“你知道，教父在教父的身份之后，终归是一个父亲。”他把茶杯放到了托盘上，发出很轻的瓷器碰撞声，“他不希望你和佩姬小姐卷进我们的事情里头——你知道的，要是佩姬小姐死了，他会很伤心。尤其现在佩姬小姐还怀着孕。”  
无非是一些官腔！我暗暗地在茶杯的杯托上使劲——格兰特的狗！我想着，露出一个大大的笑容。  
我走出去，走出那间公寓，街道上干净得很。我站在街上，来往的都是衣着精致的男女，我把手插进便宜风衣的口袋里。  
我去喝了酒，喝得酩酊，深夜回家。  
佩姬没有睡，她坐在沙发上。她问我你去哪了，我没有回答，我打了她。她挨揍的时候真漂亮，掌印在她白花花的小脸蛋上晕开一圈粉红色的雾气，活像是喝醉了。我先是打她，然后踢了她，她抱着自己的肚子躲开，但这只让我更恼火。  
三个月的时候她又想要做爱，她守在门边，等我回来。我通常喝得很多，多到难以勃起，她就给我口交，把我疲软的性器容纳进她漂亮的小嘴里面吞吐，一直到我硬了，我又很快射在她嘴里，射在她下巴上，射在她头发里，射到她漂亮的鼻子上卷翘的睫毛上。她都是我精液的味道了。她又抱着我，双腿磨蹭着夹着私处，我可以想象在薄薄的睡袍下面她的小洞流水的样子，但我有心要折磨她，我乐意看她恳求我操她，乐意让她给我口交然后射得她满脸都是，但是我就是不愿意满足她。我用极粗暴的动作把她推开让她倒在地面上，发出呻吟来。  
那个土耳其人来找了我，那有一段时间了。实际上不能说是他来找我，应该是我去找他。我听说了他和格兰特之间的事情。费尽心机打听到了如何与他联系，终于找到了他的眼线。一个周日的下午他们给我戴上眼罩，把我带走，带去了土耳其人那里。  
我依然去琼斯那里，去邦佐那里，我摆出一副恳切的模样请求他们提携我，他们又说着抱歉将我拒之门外。  
我喝得醉醺醺的，半天了才从裤子口袋里摸出了钥匙串，试了好几把才找出正确的那把，钥匙跌跌撞撞地插进锁孔里面，扳动，门开了。我的妻子站在客厅里面，我正想骂她不来给我开门，却发现一个黑洞洞的枪口正对着我。  
那是一把男式手枪，对于她那女人的手掌稍显得大，但她极长的手指完美地弥补了这缺陷。那漂亮的手指我曾饱含着热切的痛苦与憎恨狠狠地吻过。我曾见过那婊子——那荡妇把它们塞进自己不停流水的小洞里的样子，它们也曾沾过精液——那是一双多么漂亮的手！它们扣在纯黑的反着光的扳机上，一丝一毫的颤抖都没有，就是在这时我依然能注意到她手的漂亮！  
这种时候执枪者总该以肮脏的字眼对另一人予以咒骂的，但她什么也不说，依然是笑着，好像她拿着的不是一把枪，而是一支棒棒糖。她朝我下体开了一枪，我跪倒下来，开始尖叫。我痛极了，血不停地冒出来，我成了一座水池一座喷泉，我和佩姬在蜜月时候去了拉斯维加斯的豪华酒店，在浴池里做爱，浴池底下的水就像我的血一样地冒出来，漫过我们的胸口漫过我们的脖颈，使得佩姬的皮肤更苍白，嘴唇更嫣红，让人只想要亲吻。那时候我的脑子里只是飞快地闪过那个画面，痛觉很快压倒了我，使我屈身伏在了地板上。  
婊子——杀人犯——流氓——我恶狠狠地大骂，但她依然一言不发。  
拖鞋声、开门声，很久以前婚礼上的金发伴娘从我和我老婆的卧室里面走出来，穿着我老婆的浴袍，白色绸缎，红色罂粟，白得刺眼，红得灼人。她的胸腹中间蜜色的肌肤自上而下袒露出长长的一块。  
“怎么了，佩——哦。”她看到了我，于是不再说什么，趿着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地走到厨房里头去了。“佩姬——”里面传来那女人的声音，“家里的牛奶是喝完了吗？——”  
“我相信里面还有一点。”佩姬回答说，她的眼睛微微眯起，隔着墙对着厨房里的女人露出一个微笑，盯住我，又给子弹上了膛，对着我的右腿来了一枪。  
上膛。左腿。上膛。双臂。  
“——好，我找到了！Thanks darling——”厨房里传来这声音。旷大的客厅里一半的地板已经被血染满了，早先流出来的已经干涸了，一圈圈漫开如同海边的滩涂。  
至于我老婆——那可恶的婊子，注定要下地狱的贱货，那教父的养女，教父最亲爱的女儿！——她无声无息地走回到了卧室里。那金发的婊子洗了牛奶杯，又从厨房里趿着拖鞋走出来到卧室里去，关上了门，落了锁。  
血、血、血，到处是血！我要死了——我要死了！但我依然不停地在骂，不停地骂！骂格兰特老大，骂那黑头发的婊子！——我早该把她操死在床上，让她在从自己子宫里流出来的血潭中间窒息、溺毙！我早该——我早该把她漂亮的脑壳活活地撬开，让她那藏在白纱下，藏在重重蕾丝下的手——漂亮的手——再也握不住那尖刀的木柄！我骂我老婆，骂她的情妇！我不停地咒骂啊！——屋里的叫喊声也越来越大，终于在我咽气的瞬间达到了高潮。


End file.
